Snapes Life
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: A girl finds Snape depressed and helps him the best way she nows how... convincing him it wasnt his fault. Will she be enough to save him?
1. Finding Him

I walked down the road to my mentor/friends house. As I walked down I saw Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange walking towards me. I ducked even though Narcissa was nice to me. Bellatrix hated me.

As they walked by, I jumped up and continued on my way.

When I got to my destination, I stood on the doorstep wondering whether to knock or just walk in. I sighed and just lightly knocked and walked in.

"Snape?" I lightly called and heard nothing. I walked past the living room and into the kitchen where he sat head in his hands.

I silently padded across the room to stand behind him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he didn't react. Normally he would be mad and shrug me off. "Snape, you okay?" I asked again.

He sighed "I'm fine." he said to me lying straight through his teeth.

I sighed in frustration. "Tell me now or I find out later." I said to him meaning it. I'd look in his journal.

He groaned and lifted his head from his hands. "Its my fault."

Instantly I knew what he meant.

Lily.

The only person he ever loved. He tried to keep her safe from Voldemort, but ended up killing her instead.

I thought he got over that. But obviously he hadn't. I sighed and hugged him from behind. "It was never your fault."

Then it hit me, he's not only thinking of Lily, he's thinking of Draco. Narcissa's son, his godson.

It was like his memory came down on me. I knew why Narcissa and Bellatrix had been walking towards me. Narcissa wanted Snape to protect her son.

And he thinks he'll die exactly like Rose.

A/N: Please review


	2. The Talk

"He won't die." I told him. "How do you know? That's what Dumbledore said and she still died." I sighed at him.

"Well who's saying it now?"

"You."

"Then you know I mean it. I don't make promises I can't keep."

He sighed again and shook his head. "I know but its hard." He said.

"You know why I've never been afraid of you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Because even though you have the Dark Mark. It had no effect on you. Your love of her was more then any greed, anger, lust, or anything else that this thing." I said raising his hand and showed him the tattoo. "Can have over you. Your love was stronger then this. I could tell that even at twelve."

I sighed and clenched his hand in mine.

"But what if I can't do it?" He asked me. And for a brief second I could see past his defenses.

I could see him.

And he was scared.

"Then I will." I said to him. Then I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"We both promised Dumbledore to do it. To keep Draco safe. And." I paused looking in his pitch black. "And I trust you." I finished.

He looked at me and I know that was the right thing to say. All he needed was confidence.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a rat to eat." I said cryptically heading towards his living room book case.

I could hear the low rumble of his baratone laugh follow me. And I couldn't help but laugh along.


	3. Now she needs help

A few weeks later:

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Great Hall for the first time this year. And I looked up from my table. Specifically at his hand, and winced. Knowing how he got that, "Welcome back children, and hello to the new and old." I sighed, and looked at the staff, mainly Snape. He blinked at me acknowledging me and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Also Flitch has told me to tell you that any products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezings is forbidden." "Dang it." I muttered. "Please welcome Professor Slughorn, as your new Potions professor." I looked up at Snape surprised.

He looked at me again and blinked yet agian. I knew what was coming. "And welcome back Professor Snape as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." I grinned at him.

"Now I'm sure you kids, and adults are getting tired, and your beds are waiting, so you may now go, get rest for the new year coming up." Dumbledore said dismissing us. I got up along with Travis, Tiffany, and started herding the first years to take them to our dorm.

* * *

Three weeks later, Astronomy tower, Midnight:

I stood there looking out at the stars, just thinking when I heard footsteps behind me. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked to me in the low baritone of a voice he had. "Confused, and not sleepy." "About what?" He asked coming to stand next to me, not looking at me but up at the stars, as I was.

"Eh, Life death, Love." That caught his attention.

"Who?" He asked. "Travis, but that bi-witch," I corrected myself, if only to avoid a lecture from Snape. "he's dating is just po'ing me off. Acts like shes all that. And shes not even that bright. All she does is sit next to him, and mooch off of him." I sighed.

"She used to be a good friend of mine, then she back stabbed me. She knew I liked Travis but yet she went after him anyway. And then has the audacity to say that I could only get Potter. I do have higher standers then that!" I ranted at him.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Miss Green will get her dues. Dont worry about it. Isn't Travis your good friend?" "Near best friend. My best guy friend."

"Then don't worry about it." "Fine but I swear if she says Potter and I should get together One more time. I'll kill her. Its a pretty long drop from here isn't it?" I asked him.

He sighed, then chuckled. "Just tell me about it and I'll deal with it." He told me.

"You know you act more like my father, then my own father does?" I asked him, smiling.

"Just returning the favor." He said looking up at the stars again.

I shook my head. Hugged his arm, said goodnight and left him to his thoughts, presumably on how to hurt Travis for capturing my heart.

As I walked down the staires, I looked back. I hadn't lied when I had told him he acted more like my father then my own father did. And for that I could never repay him.


	4. A what contest!

"I hate her!" I said as I walked into Snapes room, "Cant I just push her off the astronomy tower or something?" I asked him as I sat down on his desk.

"No and get off." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Your no fun. At lest just tell me how to get her the heck away from _my_ Travis." I told him poking him in the head.

"What are you better at then her." He told me, and that got me thinking. "I-I don't know." I said defeated, lowing my head.

He raised his hand, "You can sing, you can make better potions then anyone, you duel magnificently, you got a good heart, and you think on your feet faster then most people do in then their entire lives! Pick one." He said ticking off the points.

"Oh yeah Snape, Dumbledore is just going to let me organise a singing contest. Real smart Snape." I sighed and hide my face in my hands. "You'll never know until you ask." He told me.

I sighed at him. "Yeah but I only know two songs by heart." "Then learn more." He told me. "Now get off my papers, I have to grade them." "You do know your an ass right, but your my ass so its fine I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Snape said looking up, I giggled. "Getting a raise out of you, its funny as heck to do that and you not even notice it." I said giggling at him. He glared at me and I just smiled at him.

"Bye dad. I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts." I sang out of tune. "No copy writing songs!" He called to me and I laughed.

Next day: Bulletin board of Hogwarts.

_Please note that anyone wanting to compete in a sing off, must come to their head of house by next week._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

I giggled and Larade just went on and on about how she would win, I hope for my sanity, and Travis's that I would win, but I had heck of a long way to go. Especially since I bet shes better then me at singing.

Oh how Victory will be sweet. Travis will be MINE!


	5. He loves who?

Well it was nearly cut off time for signing up to be in the singing contest. I had practiced every time I could, Snape had been a good advisor. Since all he ever did was sit there listen to me, and grade his papers. Like he was now. He tells me I'm better then the competition, but I doubt it. Oh wait you don't even know who the competition is do you? Well here's everyone at the moment.

Pansy Parkinson, who sounds like a dieing cat on drugs when she speaks, let alone sings. I really hope she doesn't win. Can you imagine if she did win? Oh good Merlin, she'd never stop talking!

Emerald Jones, who is my best mate, we lived across the street from each other since we where five. I'm really shocked that shes competing, I mean she has a good voice but shes so shy. I think Luke had something to do with it, probably danced around her and made her laugh until she said she'd sign up. I don't put it past him. Hes known for doing worse.

Shannon Azura, another of my good friends growing up. She sings good, but cant always hit the high notes, I hope she goes far though.

Rachel Griffin, who is Shannon's best mate, they've been friends since their first year. And a very good friend of mine since shes very supportive of what I hope and dream! She has a very good voice, and she will go far in this contest for that I'm sure!

Amelia Smith, who's a good friend with Ginny Weasly, but mainly Luna Lovegood. Their probably the ones to make her sign up, though I have a sneaking suspicion that Jackson, her boyfriend made her. She has a very soft voice, and could win this. Shes one of the best I know.

And of course Larade signed up, ranting and raving about how shes the best singer in Hogwarts and how shes going to win! Oh how I wanted to smack her, I didn't, if only because Travis was standing behind her.

Though if anyone should be in this contest it should be my sister, Tiffany. Okay shes not really not my sister but shes like my sister, she has the best voice in Hogwarts, for that I would bet anything, even my life. If she doesn't win, nobody deserves to win. But she hasn't signed up for it. Rafe and I both have been begging her to join. Shes starting to crumble though, I hope she does sign up, because tonight the last night she has.

"She cant see the way your eyes, light up when you smile..." I finished singing the song.

"That was perfect, now go and get some sleep." Snape told me. My eyes lightened and I smiled. "Thanks." I said to him and got up. As I was heading for the door he stopped me.

"Here. Mr. Jones and Mike Carroll, wrote this today in class. You might want to read it." He told me and passed me a peice of parchment. I caught it expertly, then nodded, and left the room.

Later in Ravenclaw Dorms:

I opened the paper, and saw read what was on it.

_So Travis, whens the wedding?_

**Will you stop with that?**

_Nope not until you tell me when Larade Lewis becomes Larade Jones. Or is it another someone you want to be Mrs. Travis Jones?_

**Stop it Mike, you know I would never do that to Larade.**

_Just because your head says something different then your heart doesn't make it cheating._

**Yes it does**.

_Then why are you thinking of that 5th year you know you love with your entire heart?_

**Emerald, because shes my sister!**

_Not that one you idiot! Nor Larade the bi-_

**I wouldn't finish that if I where you.**

_Oh come on! You know she is!_

**No shes my girlfriend, and I care for her deeply.**

_But you don't love her... you love someone else. Someone closer to your heart, someone you know your hurting by dating her._

**I didn't know Emerald was into incest.**

_NO you are an idiot. The one you loved ever since 3rd year when she started dating, oh shit Snape!_

The note ended there, I was trembling, Dated who! Travis loved a fifth year, that dated someone in there third year, and he doesn't love Larade?

All these thoughts just continued in my head. I layed down the note. Why did Snapewant me to read the note? If he thought it would make me happier, he was dead wrong its just got me worried. What if it was me? Tiffany, Amelia, it could be anyone in fifth year.

Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into this time?


	6. Doubting him

I sat down next to Tiffany, during breakfast the next day. I sighed and leaned my head down on her shoulder. "Bad night?" She asked me. "Well no and yes."

"What do you mean?" She asked me, as if we where in a therapists room instead of at breakfast with nearly 400 other students around us. Like she does every day.

"Eh, Snape thinks I might be able to win the singing contest. But..." I looked around the great hall for Travis or the Carroll twins. Seeing neither or the three turned back to her and said. "I read something that I'd never think I'd read. I cant talk about it but in Potions later I'll let you read it." "And? Anything else." She asked me.

"Yeah, did you sign up for the contest?" I asked her. She looked at me grabbed an apple, tossed it to me, and nodded. "Yeah I did." She said to me. "Rafe wouldn't stop going on about it until I signed up. So I gave in and went to Flitwick and signed up while you where practicing last night." She said and I grinned.

Then my grinned faded as she turned to me with a very serious expression. "But I will tell you this. If you do not win against Larade I will hurt you so badly, you will never believe it." I chuckled and bit into the apple she had given me. "Yes ma'am. But I'm sure you'll win." She sighed and continued eating her eggs.

In potions:

After we had taken notes, and able to start on our potions, Tiffany turned to me. "Well it seems to me that Travis is trying, to keep true to Larade. Hes honest, and fair. He wouldn't just dump Larade because he cares about someone else." I pouted at her words but knowing she was true I sighed.

"Might as well get over him then?" I asked her.

"Nah there's one in fifty-eight chance its you." She said to me. "Lovely big chance that is." I said to her sarcastically. "Its better then no chance." She reasoned to me. I sighed in reluctance.

She was true, but I mean the truth that Travis Jones would ever like me is universally small, I mean hes two years older then me, smarter and a whole list of other things. I cant compete with that. No matter what Tiffany nor Snape said to me. Even this singing contest possibly wont even get him to glimpse at me.

Im just his friend and that's all I'll ever be, I should get used to that fact.


End file.
